Banryu's Protecter modified
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: Are swords alive? Do swords have souls? Well for one Banryu does and its named Emilia a blood lusted, beautiful, human with strange foreign abilities. Ban/Oc Rated PG – 13 Violence and gayness


Are swords alive? Do swords have souls? Well for one Banryu does and its named Emilia a blood lusted, beautiful, human with strange foreign abilities.

Rated PG – 13

Violence and gayness

Enjoy!

Bankotsu's Protector

By: ShichinintaiGoddess

Chapter One

Emilia

Bankotsu's Past

"Bankotsu, my son, please take Banryu and run get away from here" Bankotsu's father yelled pointing to Banryu there family's prized object. Bankotsu shook his head 'no', trying to lift his younger sister Mi. "Banko…tsu .Please…my son….leave. Us." Bankotsu's father gasped.

"Father, no, please, no, get up, please" Bankotsu pleaded. His father smiled sadly.

Banryu glowed a brilliant blue before a girl around Bankotsu's age stepped out from the light. "Bankotsu, come" her voice was angelic. She griped Bankotsu's arm and pulled him away.

She put his hand on Banryu's handle, and then she just disappeared into another light as Bankotsu dragged Banryu away from the house as it blew into a billion pieces. "Father, Mother, Mi" Bankotsu said sadly. Comforting warmth spread through his body from Banryu.

Bankotsu's Present

"Jakotsu, you weren't thinking were you" Bankotsu sighed dipping his bowl into the sake. "You could have left a woman or two alive to poor our drinks" Bankotsu took a sip from his bowl. "How could I think of little things like that?" Jakotsu sighed. "When will my beloved Inuyasha get here?"

"Just wait Jakotsu; Inuyasha has a great ability to sniff things out." Renkotsu said riding on Genkotsu. Bankotsu nodded, agreeing with Renkotsu.

"Hey, what's that" Suikotsu said watching a twister come closer and closer to them.

"You must be the Band of Seven" Kouga said as he stepped out of his twister.

"Well, Well, The wolf get's here before the dog I see" Bankotsu said smugly.

"Stop being so smug" Kouga said jumping at Bankotsu, but before he got to close Jakotsu stopped him with his sword. "Oh I almost forgot we need to finish our battle" Jakotsu said standing up.

Kouga dodged his attack then he almost got hit by Genkotsu's cannon. "Missed him." Renkotsu glared at Kouga. "Hey! Everyone, don't let him get away!" Bankotsu shouted jumping up. Everyone nodded.

Kouga was dodging everyone's attacks. "Stop moving around" Bankotsu said jumping swinging at Kouga in mid air where he couldn't dodge.

"Move, Ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted stopping Banryu with his Tetsiaga. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the dog demon. Bankotsu pushed back and landed neatly on his feat, as Inuyasha landed cat like near his group.

"Well, Well, Found you" Inuyasha whispered stupidly.

Bankotsu looked down at his blade like he was talking to it. Bankotsu nodded to Banryu lifting it up. Inuyasha took this as a weakness and ran at Bankotsu. Metal crashed and pounded against each other.

When Bankotsu's blade and Inuyasha's locked together a strange blue light flashed and a feminine hand pushed out of Bankotsu's blade and started to pull its body out.

Soon the top half of a girl pulled herself out of Banryu, twisting awkwardly facing Inuyasha grabbing his blade and started slithering towards him.

Inu-gang gasped as the girl pulled herself out of Banryu using Inuyasha's blade.

Bankotsu smirked as she entranced Inuyasha making him do nothing to prevent her from causing mass destruction.

"Emilia, nice to see your beautiful face again" Bankotsu said as Emilia twisted all the way out of Banryu standing perfectly on her own. Smiling at Bankotsu sweetly, "You always make my day, Bankotsu" Her voice still angelic but had a hint of sarcasm.

Emilia walked over to Bankotsu touching his cheek slightly smiling changing her gaze to Inuyasha who was waking up from her spell as someone yelled his name over, and over again in a high pitched voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, not noticing Emilia walking towards her sighing in annoyance. Miroku tried to stop Emilia but she just threw him away with a flick of her wrist. Glaring cruelly at Kagome who stop screaming and now was cowering in fear.

Emilia walked swaying her head to a beat no one could hear. "Kagome, Poor, poor, whittle Kagome" Emilia made sad face but it quickly turned into a smirk.

Inuyasha who was watching Kagome get thrown around by Emilia started to grind his teeth together in attempt to keep his anger down.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled, but to his luck Kouga sped over to her picking her up and swiftly carrying her to safety while Emilia glared hatefully but stopped and laughed well heartedly.

She walked over to where Inuyasha and Bankotsu were fighting. "WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled Emilia jerked her head to see Inuyasha smirking victoriously at Banryu that stood planted in the ground no Bankotsu in sight.

"BANKOTSU" Jakotsu and Emilia screamed while running closer. "Look what you did. You put a scratch on my Banryu" Bankotsu said coming out of behind Banryu. Inuyasha's smirk died quickly.

Jakotsu sighed relieved that his 'Big Brother' was still alive. Emilia walked carefully over to Bankotsu, keeping an eye on Inuyasha.

Bankotsu stood over his blade look at it. Emilia grabbed her chest as blood seeped out of a wound that somehow appeared on her. Emilia gasped falling to the ground, coughing and her breathe became labored.

"Emilia?!?!" Bankotsu ran over to her body that went limp whimpering on the ground. Before Bankotsu go to her a samyosiao flew next to him talking to him telling him to go to Naraku's hide out.

"Fine." Aggravated Bankotsu gathered Emilia into his arms carrying her to Genkotsu. "Cya later Mutt" Jakotsu waved and blow a kiss after Bankotsu's words left his mouth.

Bankotsu set Emilia onto his lap as he planted himself onto Genkotsu. "Move out." He ordered, the Band of Seven or what was left of it nodded acknowledging their leaders motives.

"Bankotsu" Emilia winced in unimaginable pain. Her eyes soon closed shut and her head rolled back.

Banryu pulsed weakly as if showing Emilia's heart beat as it faded. "Hold on, Please, Emilia just hold on." Bankotsu pleaded in a false attempt. Brushing her hair from her face, his eyes softened as he stared at her.

/Is our leader growing soft? Impossible Emilia is just as blood lusted as he is so she just adds to his fire. But how can that brat get someone like Emilia? I cant wait tell he gets what he deserves/ Renkotsu thought angrily glancing from the corner of his eye to look at them in distaste.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Naraku's hide out. "This place makes me sick" Suikotsu said frowning. "You got that right" Jakotsu held his stomach. Kohaku and Kanna stood not to far from them as they broke through the mist.

"Kohaku, who is this?" Bankotsu asked as he leapt from Genkotsu with Emilia laying Genkotsu.

Kohaku glanced at Emilia laying on Genkotsu, pulsing weakly. "Kohaku?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Oh this is Kanna" Kohaku shaking his head from his thoughts. **A/N you guys know what's going to happen, no more spoilers for you hahahaha!! ^_^ **

Banryu glowed as the Sacred Jewel Shards entered the blade. Emilia pulsed as Banryu did and rose feeling new strength enter her body. "This power, it's. It's amazing!" Emilia went star eyed "I can kill anything now" Then she jumped and tackled Bankotsu smiling, hugging him awkwardly on the ground. "ThankYouThankYouThank!!!" Emilia shrieked loudly making him laugh rolling her under him. Emilia smirked at the silent challenge he got himself into when he rolled her over.

Emilia flipped Bankotsu over her head climbing on top of his stomach and sitting on pant line smirking victoriously. Bankotsu pouted then grabbed her arms and mimicked her move and sat on her stomach without crushing her.

"No fair! Bankotsu you cheated!" Emilia pouted and crossed her arms. "How did I cheat?" Bankotsu said getting into a very cute think pose. Emilia thought for a second before getting the 'light bulb above the head' face.

"You copied my move so HA you cheated" Emilia smirked even though she looked weird lying on her back with Bankotsu's bulking body on top of her.

Emilia coughed silently telling Bankotsu to get off her. "Oops sorry" Bankotsu stood and held his hand out to Emilia. Emilia took his hand and nodded acknowledging his nice gesture. "Umm lets go to a village and not kill it so we can parta!!" Emilia exclaimed her and Jakotsu jumping up and down thinking about cute village boys and hot kimonos.

Emilia hooked arms with Bankotsu and Jakotsu as she dragged them all towards a village. "Emilia this way" Renkotsu pointed to the other way then where she was walking. "Oh I knew that hehe" Emilia chuckled embarrassed.

"Onward MARCH!!!!!!" Emilia and Jakotsu marched and dragged poor whittle Bankotsu behind as Genkotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu dragged alone behind the trio.

Oh yeah! On my way to the village, cant wait to see the cute boys!! Cya next time in _**Emilia, Bankotsu's protector**_!


End file.
